Embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit arrangement for connection to an electrical circuit and an electrical circuit.
According to DE 101 46 868, for example, a circuit arrangement is known which is intended to charge a converter connected to a capacitor. The known circuit arrangement includes one semiconductor switch 20 for each converter phase, which is connected to one of the phase-related current converter valves in series.
According to DE 10 2007 042 246 A1, for example, a circuit arrangement is known which is connected to an electronic energy converter and which is intended to protect the electronic energy converter against overloading. The known circuit arrangement comprises a so-called Crowbar 28, which is activatable and non-activatable by means of a thyristor and which can be used to influence the voltage of the power converter.